


Huracán.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero están los momentos de silencio en medio del huracán que es Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huracán.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)

* * *

 

Bokuto es ruidoso, es un huracán de energía y palabras. Es miles de mensajes de texto apilándose en el teléfono de Akaashi, prácticas de remates que parecen no tener fin, metáforas a medio acabar que no tenían mucho sentido desde un principio.

(Pero…)

Pero están los momentos de silencio en medio del huracán que es Bokuto.

Los días en que Bokuto apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Akaashi, su cabello rozando el cuello de éste como la memoria de un sueño, sus manos entrelazándose casi por instinto. Lo único que se escucha son sus respiraciones y lo único que sienten es la presencia del otro y la calidez que ello conlleva.

Los instantes en que la expresión de Bokuto cambia a una de derrota, en que sus palmas se vuelven puños, en que su boca se marchita y lo único que parece cierto es Akaashi, parado a su lado, dándole el tiempo que necesita para recuperar las fuerzas y tratar una vez más.

Son los minutos en que sus labios se encuentran, sus pechos aleteando ante la impaciencia y certeza de sus manos delineando el cuerpo del otro, trazando columnas vértebra por vértebra, describiendo el contorno del esternón, depositando caricias en la clavícula.

Están los segundos en que sus voces se entremezclan y ellos son los únicos que pueden descifrar lo que están diciendo. Un lenguaje que aflora en sus labios y cobra aún más significado en sus ojos, en el roce de sus palmas.

Están el huracán que es Bokuto y la fortaleza que Akaashi representa.

(Es más que suficiente.)


End file.
